battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wardie1993/Idea for two new vehicle classes
I have an idea for two new vehicle classes for Battlefield 1 "Heavy Bomber" Bridging the gap between the Bomber and the Airship L30 Behemoth is the four-engine Heavy Bomber, the Heavy Bomber is much more armed than the standard Bomber, and also contains much more bombs, a Heavy Bomber is a more difficult target for a fighter pilot to take on. Potential Heavy Bombers: *Sikorsky Ilya Muromets (possibly included in an Imperial Russia DLC). **This huge four-engine Russian bomber entered service with the Imperial Russian Air Force in 1913, and wasn't retired until 1922, this bomber was revolutionary for 1913, and was so spacious it even included a passenger saloon and a washroom, the Central Powers didn't have a bomber which could rival this bomber until 1916-1917 when the Zeppelin-Staaken R.VI was introduced. The V-type Ilya Muroments could carry 1,100 lbs (500 kg) of bombs, this bomber was the first aircraft in history to have a tail gunner position. *Zeppelin-Staaken R.VI **The most numerous of the Riesenflugzeuge (Giant aircraft) produced in quantity, the R.VI was the standard four-engine strategic bomber of the Deutsche Luftstreitkräfte (Imperial German Air Force), but were also used by the Marine-Fliegerabteilung (Imperial German Naval Air Service) entering service in 1916, the R.VI served on the Eastern Front in 1917, and conducted 11 air raids on Great Britain. The R.VI carried four Parabellum MG14 guns, one in each of the nose, dorsal, ventral and upper wing positions, and carried 4,409 lbs (2000 kg) of bombs. *Handley-Page V/1500 **This large four-engine heavy strategic night bomber resembled an upscaled version of the Royal Flying Corp's Handley-Page O/100 and O/400 heavy bombers, the V/1500 was nicknamed the "Super Handley" by the young Royal Air Force, V/1500s were intended to serve with the Independent Air Force in bombing raids on Germany, but the war ended before they could be used, however one V/1500 made the first flight from England to India, and later served in the Third Anglo-Afghan War of 1919, in which it bombed Kabul. The V/1500 was replaced in service by the Vickers Vimy in 1919. The V/1500 carried three Lewis Guns, one in each of the nose, dorsal and tail positions, and carried up to 7,500 lbs (3,400 kgs) of bombs (30x 250 lb bombs carried internally). "Super-heavy tank" A much stronger form of Heavy Tanks, Super-heavy tanks were designed, but either weren't built, or only a prototype was able to be built before the war ended. *''Flying Elephant'' **The Flying Elephant tank was British a proposed super-heavy tank, the heavy-armoured Flying Elephant's main gun was 6 (or 13) pounder gun, with two machine guns on each side, and another two in the rear. The preliminary design, however, had two 6-pounder guns in sponsons on either side of the bulbous nose and five machine guns. This tank was heavily-armoured, and would've been very hard to take down with both tank and artillery shells. *''Großkampfwagen'' **The Großkampfwagen (also known as the K-wagen) was a German super-heavy tank, of which two prototypes were almost complete by the end of WWI. The K-wagen had four 77mm main guns and seven MG08 machine guns. The K-wagen also had fire control similar to that of a destroyer, and the drivers drove blind but were directed by the commander. The K-wagen had a crew of 27: A Commander, two drivers, a signaler, an artillery officer, twelve artillery men, eight machine gunners and two mechanics. Category:Blog posts